Question: A green sweater costs $$77$, which is $11$ times as much as a purple watch costs. How much does the purple watch cost?
Solution: The cost of the green sweater is a multiple of the cost of the purple watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$77 \div 11$ $$77 \div 11 = $7$ A purple watch costs $$7$.